moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexii
Under Construction "Zere is much good in ze worst of us, much bad in ze best of us. Zere are none who are only one or ze other" Like the vast majority of her people, her skin tone and eyes have a blue tone, her own being a somewhat muted powder blue and an effervesent sapphire respectively. Pale skintone is offset by her thick black hair, which is normally kept up in two messy pigtails, a look that generally makes her look quite a bit younger than her actual age. However, unlike her fellow Draenei, Rexii is on the short and stocky side, being generally the same height as most Night Elf females though not as slender. This makes her typically head and shoulders smaller than most of her bretheren though approximately the right weight. Perhaps the most well cared for portion of her anatomy would be her hooves, as she's very proud to not have unsightly feet with toes like the other races. To her, the small black hooves are the epitimy of form and function and she never passes up an opportunity to show up any of the "feeted peoples". Armor Being decidedly relaxed about what manner of armor she dons, Rexii will pick up nearly any item regardless of color or style and wear it as long as she deems it a better peice than her current wear. An opportunist, a scavenger, she'll take what she can get and often attempts to reverse engineer the piece in order to build her own skill in armorcraft. Casualwear She enjoys the look of robes as seen on other females around Stormwind and Ironforge, and while she has accumulated several in her wardrobe, she much prefers a simple pair of short blue pants (pants much too short for her height as the cuffs fall far north of her hooves) and a simple silver chainmail chestpiece (what she considers to be elegant evening wear). When she finds herself able, she much prefers to go without the clumsy boots made on this planet. Despite her age, Rexii acts decidedly child-like most of the time, her true experience and wisdom shining through only during rare occasions of gravity. This constant flippancy, impatience, and ceaseless curiousity would imply to the casual observer that the Draenei could not possibly be far past adolescence. Quirks The paladin could definately be described as tomboyish, quite often being more interested in being waist deep in sludge and muck, immersed in epic (at least in her mind) battles than the calmer and more typically lady-like pursuits. Rexii has come to have a fair grasp of Common as a language, though certain pronounciations still elude her, she strives hard to master the language in all its forms, delving even into writing - a pursuit that as of yet is more than a scrawl illegible even to her. Rexii has the directional sense of a slice of cheese. She is constantly lost, wandering in Stormwind, looking endlessly for this person or that building and the problem grows worse outside of the cities, travel taking her twice to three times as long as anyone else due to the fact that more often than not she ends up somewhere a continent away from where she intends. Even after all this trouble, she will rarely ask for directions. Absolutely loves druids. Why? Because they can turn into animals and she can pet them. Mistrusts and generally refuses to speak with male Night Elves. EXCEPT...druids. Why? Because they turn into animals and she can pet them. Beliefs As all Draenei, Rexii has an unshakeable belief in the Light and in the Naa'ru, however, unlike many of her kind she does not judge those who refuse to follow the Light. She strongly believes in everyone finding their own path and that in the end no one is truely evil, not even orcs. large exception here is of course The Legion, but Rexii doesn't count them as people...only vicious and bloodthirsty monsters This isn't to say that she trusts everyone, however. She does harbor her own personal suspicions and prejudices; mainly those formed during her early moments in Azeroth. Vindicators Individuals Vorick | Childhood companions and long time rivals, Rexii constantly strives to best her male friend, training hard often just to stay in front of the warrior. But the competiton is always friendly and lighthearted as is the constant teasing from the paladin, which Vorick always takes with his constant good-nature, often returning it in kind. Alaisal | Meeting the druid in Darkshore not long after awakening from her induced sleep/coma, Rexii quickly befriended the Night Elf (mostly thanks to Chicken's presence). Alaisal has somehow fell into the role of Rexii's teacher and more often than not finds herself having to discourage the paladin's more dangerous impulses or rescue her when discouraging doesn't work. Nogara | Constant Companions Sooner | Given to her as part of the tradition among Paladins on Azeroth, Rexii cherishes the gift of the warhorse, dubbing the beast 'Sooner' in honor of the fact that he allows her to arrive in a destination sooner rather than later, and also that the word amuses her greatly to say. Chicken | Some would consider the small critter to be a pet, a possession, but Rexii considers the tiny white hen who adopted her after a visit to Westfall an equal partner. Calling her only 'Chicken', she takes solace in the creature's companionship and often cuddles Chicken when she can't find a druid to pet. Draenor Azeroth Never hug an orc. Night Elves don't really like being called 'Long Ears'. (Probably 'cause Blood Elves have long ears too.) Always ask before petting a druid. WoW Armory Page Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Alliance Category:Draenei